San Diego Comic-Con
San Diego Comic-Con is a multigenre fan convention held annually in San Diego, California. Appearances 2002 * To promote Kermit's Swamp Years, Jim Lewis Mike Polis and Victor Yerrid appeared on a panel in 2002. Yerrid performed a puppet demonstration with Croaker and Goggles. * Invisible Fozzie Action Figure sold exclusively at the convention, by Palisades Toys. 2005 * Super Grover Action Figure sold at the convention, by Palisades Toys. Intented to help launch a line of Sesame Street figures, it was the only commercially-released product in the line. 2006 * Film project Power of the Dark Crystal featured in a talk, with Genndy Tartakovsky, Brian Froud, Lisa Henson and Michael Polis. 2008 * Dave Goelz, Karen Prell and Red Fraggle appeared on July 27, 2008 to promote Fraggle Rock: Complete Fourth Season. Red led the crowd in a recitation of the Solemn Fraggle Oath, and a sing-along of "Beetle Song." * The preview issue of BOOM! Studios' The Muppet Show Comic Book made its debut at the 2008 convention. * Rockne S. O'Bannon appeared to promote the Farscape webisodes and comic book series. Image:Red-comiccon.jpg|Promotional ad for Comic-Con 2008 Image:Comiccon-red.jpg|Red Fraggle and Karen Prell at Comic-Con 2008 Image:Davegoelz-comiccon2008.jpg|Dave Goelz at Comic-Con 2008 Red Karen Prell Comic Con 2008.jpg Red Karen Comic Con 2008.jpg 2009 * Archaia Studios Press discussed their upcoming comic lines based on Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal, and Labyrinth. 2010 * Karen Prell and Red Fraggle appeared again on July 24, 2010 to promote Fraggle Rock's upcoming run on the new network The Hub, with four sing-alongs of "the Fraggle Rock Theme", "Fraggle Rock Rock" and "Friendship Song", alternating with four autograph sessions throughout the day. The events where located around a small Fraggle Rock exhibit at the "The Hub TV Experience" at the San Diego Marriott. * Archaia Studios Press hosted a Jim Henson Company panel on July 25, 2010 featuring writers and artists from the ''Fraggle Rock'' comics, as well as the upcoming comic installments developed for Labyrinth and The Dark Crystal. Artists Brian Froud, David Petersen, Katie Cook, and editors Tim Beedle, Paul Morrissey, and Joe LeFavi as well as writer Heather White appeared. It was also announced that A Tale of Sand, an unproduced script by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl, will be adapted into a graphic novel set for release in summer 2011. * BOOM! Studios had The Muppet Show Comic Book artists Roger Langridge and Amy Mebberson appear on July 25, 2010 to promote the line by customizing comic covers. Muppet King Arthur artist James Silvani and Muppet Snow White co-writers Jesse Blaze Snider and Patrick Storck also appeared. Issue #7 of the Family Reunion story arc featured a special San Diego Comic Con variant cover. Image:FraggleExhibit-Marriott-SanDiegoComicCon2010.jpg|"The Hub TV Experience" exhibit at the San Diego Marriott in 2010 Image:SDCC2010-KarenPrell&RedFraggle.jpg|Grant Baciocco, Red Fraggle and Karen Prell performing in 2010 Image:FR Hub.jpg| Image:FR Hub Red.jpg|Red Fraggle on display Image:SDCC2010-RogerLangridge.jpg|Roger Langridge customizing The Muppet Show Comic Book in 2010 Image:SDCC2010-AmyMebberson&RogerLangridge.jpg|Amy Mebberson and Roger Langridge Video:HUB TV & Comic Con Fraggle Rock|Red singing "Fraggle Rock Rock" Video:SFX Interviews Red Fraggle|SFX interview with Red Fraggle 2011 Disney skipped promoting The Muppets at the event, in favour of its D23 Expo, according to Variety. Justin Timberlake, formerly of *NSYNC, walked around ComicCon with Esquire writer Chris Jones; the duo were wearing Bert and Ernie costumes. (See Sesame Street Halloween costumes (Disguise)#2009.) During the Games of Thrones panel Jason Momoa mentions that when he first heard the Dothraki language it sounded to him like a mixture of Jabba the Hut and Fozzie Bear and ends it all with a "wocka wocka" . 2012 Eric Jacobson and Super Grover 2.0 appeared at the Hasbro booth to promote a new Super Grover 2.0 flying toy. ComicCon2012_Super_Grover_01.jpg ComicCon2012_Super_Grover_02.jpg External links * Official site * Kermit's Swamp Years panel transcript Category:Live Appearances